


Если бы я остался, eсли бы ты попытался

by unrea_liss_tic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Dan and PJ are roommates, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not Happy, Past Relationship(s), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrea_liss_tic/pseuds/unrea_liss_tic
Summary: Голубая елочная игрушка в форме сердца - все, что осталось от отношений Дэна и Фила. Но Дэну этого мало, и он пытается все исправить.





	Если бы я остался, eсли бы ты попытался

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I'd stayed, if you'd tried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049513) by [theshyauthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyauthor/pseuds/theshyauthor). 



> Опубликовано также на фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/6358803
> 
> Да, я перевожу рождественнские фики в середине весны, и что?

      Пиджей Лигуори — один из тех, которыми Дэн обычно любуется издали, но с которыми вряд ли бы завел разговор. Он смешной, он добрый, он творческий и, главное, общительный. Вот уж кто был полной противоположностью Дэна. Тот обожал одиночество и вечера в компании фильмов или видеоигр, а не шумной компании. Пиджей — один из тех, кто пугает Дэна, потому что он кажется слишком идеальным.  
  
      (Правда, Дэн знает, что Пиджей вообще не идеальный.)  
  
      Ему просто-напросто повезло, что этот кудрявый парень становится его соседом на первый семестр. Он вечно ноет и каждую ночь остается работать над своими рисунками или другими странными проектам, о которых он никогда не рассказывает Дэну. И Дэн смиряется с этим, потому что однажды он случайно наткнулся на его мультик о тентаклях и полураздетых женщинах. С того момента он больше никогда и ничего не спрашивал о проектах Пиджея. Пиджей никогда не прибирает свой хлам, даже если бы это заняло пару секунд. Когда Дэн впервые въехал к нему четыре месяца назад, он не мог понять, как так получилось, что половина комнаты, что принадлежала Пиджею, выглядела почти как поле боя. Но теперь вся комната представляет собой поле боя, и иногда Дэн хочет поднять разбросанные носки Пиджея и запихать их тому в рот. Но он их не трогает, потому что мало ли кто там уже поселился.  
  
      Так что у Пиджея есть свои минусы. Не такой уж он идеальный, каким бы представлял его Дэн, если бы не жил в одной комнате с ним и его вонючими ногами. Но он все еще рад, что Пиджей присутствует в его жизни, потому что он стал первым другом Дэна в университете и помог выстроить хоть какую-то социальную жизнь.  
  
      Но ему очень хочется хорошенько так заехать Пиджею по морде, когда тот решает, что повесить омелу в дверном проеме их комнаты и целовать всех, кто оказывается под ней, в щеку — хорошая идея.  
  
      Тяжело вздыхая, Дэн замечает, что дверь заперта, а он опять забыл ключи. Он стучит, надеясь, что Пиджей дома. Он поправляет тяжелую коробку, чтобы та не съезжала у него из рук. Вскоре он слышит, как Пиджей матерится изнутри, а потом дверь открывается, и Дэн делает шаг назад.  
  
      — Я не встану под твою омелу, — вместо приветствия заявляет Дэн и ждет, пока Пиджей впустит его в комнату. Как только дверь за ними закрывается, Пиджей все равно целует его в левую щеку, потому что он ужасно ласковый и злится, потому что Дэн постоянно избегает омел. Если бы Дэн не знал его так хорошо, то мог бы подумать, что Пиджей с ним флиртует. Но Дэн знает, что Пиджей просто такой человек.  
  
      — У тебя коробка, — восторженно восклицает Пиджей, плюхаясь обратно на свою кровать и хватая Нинтендо.  
  
      — А у тебя работают глаза, — парирует Дэн, — рад за тебя.  
  
      — Что там?  
  
      — Твоя мамка.  
  
      И Дэн сразу же наклоняется, пропуская над собой полетевшую к него подушку, а потом победно показывает Пиджею язык. Пиджей постоянно кидает в Дэна мягкие вещи, когда тот говорит что-то тупое. Просто он такой человек.  
  
      Только после этого Дэн ставит коробку на заваленный хламом стол (половина хлама принадлежит Пиджею) и достает ножницы, чтобы открыть ее.  
  
      — Моя мама сказала, что пришлет мне некоторые рождественские украшения из дома, — объясняет он, доставая маленькую елочку и снеговичка. У него останавливается сердце, когда он достает елочную игрушку в виде голубого сердечка со словами «Я люблю тебя» белого цвета. Он сразу же вспоминает тот вечер, когда ему ее подарили — толкучка в магазине, мороз щиплет за щеки, в воздухе пахнет жаренным миндалем. Фил крепко держит его за руку, не отпуская. Он смеются под мигающими гирляндами. И несмотря на то, что вокруг них куча народу, этот миг принадлежал только им двоим.  
  
      — Дэн? — из мыслей его вырывает взволнованный голос Пиджея, и Дэн мотает головой, желая, чтобы все воспоминания исчезли.  
  
      — Извини, — бормочет он, поднимая голубую игрушку из коробки и грустно наблюдая, как она отражает свет. — Просто эту игрушку мне в прошлом году подарил мой бывший.  
  
      Он открывает ящик стола и осторожно кладет туда игрушку, снова закрывая его после этого. Сейчас не стоит думать о Филе, который должен был быть с ним сейчас, а не жить в общежитии университета на севере, так далеко от Дэна.  
  
      Они встречались три года. Их матери всегда называли их школьными голубками. Они были той самой парой, из-за которой всем вокруг тоже хотелось отношений. Целых три года Фил был миром Дэна — а потом Дэн решил, что этого уже недостаточно. Он переехал в Лондон после окончания школы, чтобы поступить в университет, а Фил решил остаться дома, потому что хотел быть ближе к семье. Дэн думал, что все сработает отлично, что они всего пару лет будут поддерживать отношения на расстоянии, затем съедутся вместе…, а потом Фил бросил его, сказав, что отношения на расстоянии — это не то, чего он желал.  
  
      Прошли уже месяцы, но все равно было больно. Фил был первой любовью Дэна. Его первым всем. Он был уверен, что они вместе состарятся.  
  
      Пиджей, почувствовав грусть Дэна, предлагает посмотреть фильм. Они включают «Реальную любовь» и перебираются на кровать Дэна, потому что на кровати Пиджея слишком много вещей (хотя и на кровати Дэна было не особо удобно, потому что они были оба гиганты, а кровати в общежитии были уморительно маленькими). Дэн знает этот фильм наизусть, но несмотря на то, что он видел его так много раз, он все равно плачет каждый раз. И вдруг, пока он смотрит, как писатель Джейми летит в Португалию, чтобы сделать предложение Аурелии, то у него в голове появляется маленькая глупая идея. Но он же не будет ей потакать… не так ли?  
  
      Этой ночью Дэн почти не спит, только слушает, как тихо сопит Пиджей. Он встает до восхода солнца, собирает рюкзак с вещами на два или три дня.  
  
      (Дэну часто приходят глупые идеи. Но вот эта самая тупая из них всех.)  
  
      — Что ты делаешь? — невнятно и сонно бормочет Пиджей. Он устало моргает, уставившись на Дэна.  
  
      — Спи давай, — отвечает ему Дэн. Когда Пиджей снова проснется, то найдет письмо о том, что Дэн сел на поезд на север, и он едет к Филу. И что Фил все обдумает, примет его, и они будут счастливы, прямо как Джейми и Аурелия из фильма. Это будет не настолько романтично, потому что Дэн не выучил нового языка и не собирался делать предложение, но все равно это будет чертовски романтично.  
  
      Холодно. Небо спрятано в серых облаках. Дэн приближается к вокзалу. Его переполняет волнение — такое, как у ребенка, когда тот думает о рождестве. Дэн не ощущал такого волнения слишком долго. Внутри поезда тепло, и его пальцы постепенно согреваются. А сам он покидает вокзал и покидает Лондон, чтобы отправиться на север, и это самый нелепый его поступок. Хотя он правда думает, что это также самое лучше решение в его жизни. Минуты тянутся словно часы, и Дэн коротает время, слушая музыку и представляя лицо Фила, когда тот его увидит. Застынет ли он на месте? Подбежит к Дэну и поднимет его на руки? Может даже, прослезится? Фил никогда не плачет, но может это его заставит.  
  
      И только когда Дэн прибывает уже на другой вокзал и вылезает из поезда, то понимает, что он ничего не предусмотрел. Он лишь знает, что Фил живет в общежитии при университете, но где именно — без понятия. Гугл карты помогают ему найти университет Фила, а там он начинает бродить по общежитиям, спрашивая в справочном бюро, не тут ли живет Филип Майкл Лестер. Ему отказали три раза, а в четвертом ему сказали, что не могут делиться такой информации. В пятом здании ему везет. Фил живет там. Комната номер сто двадцать три. И прекрасная женщина за стойкой сказала, что он вроде бы сейчас в своей комнате.  
  
      (Прекрасная женщина за стойкой ну вот вообще не прекрасная. Она выглядит задолбанной и говорит с Дэном грубым тоном, но она подсказывает ему, где находится Фил, так что для Дэна она становится самой лучшей женщиной на свете.)  
  
      Фил живет на втором этаже. Общежитие выглядит прилично. Оно празднично украшено, а мимо идут студенты, и некоторые даже здороваются с Дэном. Дэн думает, что ему бы здесь понравилось.  
  
      (Он надеется, что Филу здесь нравится.)  
  
      Дверь в комнату Фила серая. Отвратительный цвет. Все остальные двери точно такие же.  
  
      (Может быть, не настолько это общежитие и классное. Может быть, Дэну так только кажется, потому что он знает, что здесь живет Фил.)  
  
      Он слышит звуки из комнаты. Приглушенное хихиканье. Кажется, у Фила гости. Дэн знал, что тот живет один, так что это не мог быть сосед по комнате.  
  
      Он громко стучит по двери. Костяшкам больно, но его руки дрожат от предвкушения.  
  
      — Секундочку! — а это голос Фила, и когда Дэн его слышит, то его сердце начинает биться сильнее. Слишком много времени прошло. Он по нему так скучал, он так скучал по тем временам, когда он терялся в синих глазах.  
  
      Дверь открывается резво, но для Дэна все происходит в замедленном действии.  
  
      — Да..? — слова застревают у Фила в горле, и он широко распахивает глаза, как только понимает, кто стоит перед ним. У Дэна тоже слова застревают в горле, и он тоже распахивает глаза. Фил стоит перед ним в одном полотенце. Позади него Дэн видит кровать. И он совершенно точно видит на ней блондина со спутанными волосами и открытым торсом.  
  
      Любой дурак бы догадался, что тут происходит.  
  
      (Дэну понадобилось очень много времени, чтобы понять, что происходит.)  
  
      — Оу, — только и смог выдавить Дэн, а потом он сорвался с места. Его ноги двигаются сами по себе, набирая невиданную для них раньше скорость. Он слышит, как знакомый голос кричит его имя. И несмотря на то, что он так долго хотел, чтобы этот голос звал его по имени, теперь это лишь бьет по ушам.  
  
      Люди кидают на него странные взгляды, а он все бежит, бежит и бежит.  
  
      Он совсем выдохся, когда добежал до вокзала. Он совсем взмок в плаще и свитере, а рюкзак за плечами казался неподъемной тяжестью.  
  
      (Если бы его сердце было голубой рождественской игрушкой, то оно бы сейчас разбилось на мельчайшие осколки.)  
  
      Следующий поезд в Лондон отбывает через пятнадцать минут. Дэн покупает билет. Он не купил его сразу, потому что не знал, насколько останется. На самом же деле, много времени этого не заняло.  
  
      И почему он так удивлен? Почему так больно? Они с Филом разошлись месяцы назад. То, что он так и не отошел от разрыва, не значит, что с Филом то же самое. Они больше не встречаются. Фил может делать, что захочет.  
  
      (Но, блять, все же так больно, будто кто-то проткнул мечом его сердце.)  
  
      Когда поезд трогается, Дэн понимает, что жизнь — это не кино.  
  
      Пиджей взволнованно смотрит на него, когда Дэн возвращается в комнату. Он спрашивает, что случилось, но Дэн отказывается отвечать. Дэн оставил ему письмо, где было написано, что он едет отыскать Фила и вернется через пару дней, так что умственных способностей Пиджея должно хватить на то, чтобы понять, почему Дэн вернулся так рано. Он ценит то, что тот пытается его отвлечь, но это не работает.  
  
      (У Пиджея есть свои минусы, но для Дэна он стал лучшим другом.)  
  
      Рождество подкрадывается большими шагами, а Дэн просто жалок.  
  
      Когда он приезжает к своей семье за пару дней до Рождества, то отказывается покидать дом. Они с Филом живут близко, так что шанс столкнуться слишком высок. Но Фил — последний человек, которого Дэн хочет видеть. Он вообще никого не хочет видеть, но при этом не желает расстраивать мать, запираясь в собственной комнате. Так что он ест печенье, натягивает улыбку и выдавливает из себя слова при разговоре с семьей. Единственная поддержка, которую он получает, — от собаки семьи, которая приходит к нему ночью спать.  
  
      Он справляет Рождество с едой и семьей, и того, и другого слишком много. 28 числа в дверь звонит почтальон и отдает ему посылку.  
  
      Она маленькая.  
  
      Она завернута в подарочную бумагу.  
  
      И она адресована Дэну.  
  
      Его мать с интересом смотрит на нее. Дэн не знает, от кого она, поэтому не хочет открывать перед всей семьей. Он забирает ее к себе в комнату. Открывает ее с ножницами и видит там черную коробочку. Когда он снимает с нее крышку и видит, что внутри, сердце в его груди делает двойное сальто.  
  
      Внутри голубая рождественская игрушка в форме сердца. С белыми словами «Я по тебе скучаю» на ней.


End file.
